objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Arbi42gaming
I've deleted your talk page due to intermediate swearing and behaviors/harassment in it. If you want to be on wiki, please take note of these things: #Do not insults other wikis, especially the CCW, because they are also a community, like us. #Do not insults/harass other races/species/types of people on the Internet (Bisexual, ponies,...) #And the most basic thing, swearing If you make these unacceptable behaviors again, I won't go easy on you, and don't expect me to unblock you because you'll unfriend Vv cephei a or whatever, and when that happen, I will take further actions on your behaviors, because that will be count as harassing. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 21:15, October 20, 2015 (UTC) hOI!!!!!!!!!! iM tEMMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! iM a gOOD uSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Hi there, may you help sign up? I need more people in my camp. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 00:29, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Spamming Please do not spam comments in this blog post. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:37, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Profanity and harassin warnings After you have been unblocked, you have been harassing other users and administrators by calling them names, you know what you did wrong, you spam and swore in Bfdi is the best's blog, and cou tinned to go on despite my warnings. Also, there are some profanity on some of your comments and you recent blog post, so I have taken do the down, Final warning Your latest blog post contains content that harass and/or shows hatred to the wiki and its users. Also, one of your reply on your own blog post contains profanity to other users. This will be your final warning, after this there won't be any more warnings, just actions. 13:21, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Your Nickname Problem Arbi42gaming, about your nickname. May we must call you 'Arbi' even if it's not your name? Calling you 'Arbi42gaming' is too long. I know you don't adore being called that but I'm just asking for permission, if you'll change your mind. How can i change my username?-Arbi42gaming Arbi you don't need to change your username, I'm just asking IF we can call you Arbi or Temmie. WAIT! You can call me Temmie! Great idea! :3_Arbi42gaming (Temmie) Arguments You sometimes DO START arguments with Vv, since Vv is already apologizing and you ended up starting a horrible bad conversation. I already posted a warning on Vv's talk page and now your turn. I expect better results from you after your certain block so after this make sure I don't catch you arguing with Vv ever again and come to chat if possible, I want to see you apologize and talk to each other 'like friends'. I already posted this on Vv's wall. This unicorn, Is on fire! geddit? The song? Temmie Temmie, Vv cephei a, didn't RECENTLY ignore your apology messages. If he did then give me real proof to confirm it, I need evidence before taking actions. I CAN'T just block people when I didn't know what's going on and someone come reporting me a user has done something wrong. So before reporting a user, I need evidence of what he's done. Or else, I'm assuming you lied to me, so I need proof. If he DID remove the threads you could just go to your contributions and tap on the thread that he deleted and show me. Unicorn saving the day, Call me, but not in February 31 Is that day your birthday? Also why you demoted me?-Temmie Okay Wow Arbi42gaming, just ignore Vv cephei a. No matter how many warnings I've told him, he just never stops bothering you. Just ignore Vv cephei a okay? I'll tell Vv to ignore you to end war. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:49, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please do not send offensive messages to user. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:39, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Blockage You had been blocked for indefinite due to: Harass other users multiple times, normal users and administrators alike, swearing, creating harassing blog post multiple times, in which all had been deleted, and all that despite multiple blocks and warnings.